All You Ever Wanted
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Something's changed in Fritz and Brenda's marriage, but he can't seem to put his finger on what it is. Brenda's trying to figure things out that she's not sharing with anyone else. And Sharon and Andy are caught up in all of this. Fritz just wants to make Brenda happy, whatever it might take. Brenda/Fritz - Brenda/Andy - Brenda/Sharon - Sharon/Andy - Brenda/Fritz/Sharon/Andy


A/N: This story was requested by someone on Tumblr forever ago. I can't write one-shots when there are more than two people involved. It's hard to believe so many people would just end up sleeping together, so there needs to be backstory. So this is an eventual Brenda/Fritz/Sharon/Andy, but not until the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Fritz (1/5)**

Fritz Howard was watching his wife as she sat at the table, paperwork splayed out in front of her. Brenda Leigh Johnson had always brought her work home, so having her sitting there with work surrounding her wasn't anything new. Still, Fritz could tell something was changing between them. The days with her nose buried in a file were multiplying, leaving little to no time for much of anything else. She didn't even complain to him about what was happening at work. Those rants and complaints that he once hated were easily becoming something he almost wanted to beg to hear.

Brenda looked up from the table, most likely feeling his eyes on her. Her smile was still warm, inviting, making him smile back at her before he turned back around to the pot on the stove. He was finishing up dinner for the two of them, hoping that a home cooked meal and a glass of wine would show that he was still there for her. He knew sometimes he didn't show it in the best of ways. It was who he was; and as much as they loved one another, they could still bring out some of the worst qualities in each other. Despite all of that, he knew whatever it was that was putting a strain on their marriage could be fixed somehow.

After dinner, where Brenda skirted around the questions he asked her, Fritz washed the dishes and she finished up with her work. Fritz didn't understand the way she didn't seem interested in talking about something that was clearly bothering her. Calling her self-centered didn't exactly feel right; but usually Brenda would jump on the first opportunity to talk about things pertaining to her. She kept swearing up and down that everything was all right; but even through sweet smiles and long batted eyelashes Fritz could tell it was all lies. For someone who was supposed to be an expert at lying, Brenda wasn't that good.

"Hey," Fritz heard whispered against his ear as he was drying a plate. Brenda hugged him from behind, her warm breath on the back of his neck before she planted a kiss there. It brought a smile to his face; even though he'd been noticing things between them slowly crumbling, he also noticed they were just as strong in other ways.

"You finished up?"

"I did," she whispered as she kissed his neck again, her soft lips brushing his skin tenderly.

Fritz put the plate up and moved on to the next, washing it in the hot, soapy water. "You want to help dry?"

"How about," Brenda started as she slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers warm to the touch, "you leave this for later." She gently raked her nails over her his chest, scratching his nipples. Fritz grunted. "And you let me thank you," Brenda purred before she slowly licked his neck, making a warm sensation move up from his chest to his ears, "for how great you've been lately, hm?" She moved her warm mouth to his ear and clamped around it, sucking it in that way that never failed at making him forget what he was thinking. Luckily he was only washing dishes.

Fritz turned with ease, dishes easily being forgotten. He looked into his wife's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body. She smiled a smile mixed with desire and love. He felt guilty for questioning why she was pulling away. Maybe it was him that had causing the problems in their relationship without noticing it, he thought. Either way, him pulling away or her, it didn't matter because at that very moment he felt as if they were complete. Fritz's own eyes were filled with adoration; they were gleaming as he slowly leaned down until their lips were touching.

Fritz could feel Brenda's lips curl up into a wide smile beneath his own. The first few brushes of their lips were soft and slow. Their eyes were still open, gazing. His hands were on her hips, his thumbs running over her hipbones. Brenda caressed his face and neck as she let Fritz suck her bottom lip into his warm mouth. A low, humming sound emitted from the back of her throat as he pulled her flush against him. Fritz was sure Brenda could feel him already hardening, slowly but surely.

When he finally pulled back from the kiss, Brenda groaned and licked her lips slowly. "Well," she said throatily.

Fritz smiled as he stepped back, letting his eyes scan her body. Standing in their kitchen, tank top and pajamas pants, face washed clean, she still left him speechless, unable to do anything but admire. Brenda must have known exactly where his mind was starting to wander as he licked his lips. She gave him one of those playful smiles as a response, a knowing look deep in her eyes. She sashayed away to the bedroom, pulling her coral tank top over her head, revealing her creamy skin. Fritz needed no more encouragement to hurry up after her, wrapping an arm around her waist once he reached. He pulled her to the bed as she laughed; the sound was one he missed hearing.

"Fritzi," she exclaimed.

Brenda's eyes were gleaming as her laughter subsided and she tenderly stroked his face with her smooth hands. It was moments like this that made all Fritz's worries seem foolish. The love was still shining brightly in her eyes, glowing around her like a heavenly halo. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her moan vibrate against his mouth before she rolled them over, straddling Fritz. He groaned, his hands caressing her bare skin.

"God, I've missed this," Fritz said as Brenda started moving her mouth down his neck.

Brenda looked up at him, a glint of something he was sure was guilt in her eyes. Guilt for what, he wasn't sure, but he didn't have the time to process any of it. Brenda leaned back down, kissing her way to his ear. Brenda's teeth ran across the shell before she whispered something about a shower and got up and headed to the bathroom. Fritz was eager as he got up and followed, barely allowing either of them to get their clothes off before getting the water on and pushing Brenda in.

* * *

Fritz grunted lowly against Brenda's ear as he continued his slow thrusts. She was a whimpering mess, clinging on to him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around him as her hands splayed against his back. Every time her blunt nails pushed against his skin, Fritz would groan and push in a little deeper. Brenda's sweaty skin against his own, so familiar and amazing, made him want to go even slower. The whimpering, almost silent pleas, and way her hips pushed up into his body was phenomenal.

"Fritzi," Brenda whispered, her voice straining on the simple two syllables.

Fritz loved the sound of his wife moaning. He rocked his hips, only slightly pulling out before pushing back in. Her velvety smooth walls held him tightly. Brenda was slowly crumbling beneath him. He knew every sign; the ragged breath, the tensing, and the way his name kept spilling from her opened mouth.

Fritz picked up the pace as he rose up, wanting to look into her eyes as she climaxed. He grabbed her full breast, feeling her hard nipple against his palm as he squeezed. Brenda bit her lip and canted her hips up. He felt her hand slip between them, reaching for her clit. It was new; she had rarely ever touched herself in front of him, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to see her pleased; and it was making him more desperate to give her what she needed.

Brenda's back arched and her head tilted back, her long neck exposed. Fritz groaned, unable to resist the urge to have his mouth on it. As his cock went deeper and harder, he leaned back down and licked the length of her neck. She hummed in her throat and the sound vibrated against his lips as he started to kiss and suck, tasting the sweat on his lips. She tasted delicious, and as he started to suck harder, he could hear her desperate gasps in his ears.

"Ooh, Fritzi, not too hard," she moaned through pants.

"'Fraid someone's going to see?" he whispered jokingly. It was a slight change, but he could feel her slightly tense beneath him. He ignored it, chalked it up to another one of these things he couldn't really explain.

The sound of Brenda's phone ringing on the nightstand made Fritz groan. He pushed in faster, as if racing against the rings. "I need to see who that is," Brenda told him through heavy breaths.

"What?" he asked. She couldn't be serious. During foreplay this was something he expected, but he never thought she would try to answer phone while they were actually making love.

"Real quick," she breathed as she reached for the nightstand.

"Brenda, leave it."

"Just, just-" Brenda used her strength to stop him and Fritz growled and pulled out, getting up. He looked at her as she let out a deep breath and answered the phone, sitting up. "Yes, Lieutenant," she said. There was a pause before she looked up at Fritz and then turned away, throwing her legs over the bed. "Hold on a moment." Brenda got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing something on her way in.

Fritz had a feeling he wasn't going to like the outcome of this phone call. He could already feel the rest of his night coming to an abrupt end. He looked down at his hard shaft, glistening with Brenda's wetness. Fritz also had a feeling he would be taking care of his erection by himself. And when Brenda came back out of the bathroom, phone hung up and silk slip on, he knew for sure.

Brenda bit her lip, big brown eyes apologizing for something he wasn't even too sure she was sorry for. "That was, uhm, Lieutenant Flynn. Somethin' came up and I have to go," Brenda said, moving over to grab a pair of clean panties.

As if his body understood, he felt his cock throb, begging for attention his wife wasn't going to give him. "I'm sure they can handle whatever it is on their own. You can wait another five minutes or..."

Brenda looked over her shoulder as she grabbed a dress to put on. "You know, I-I-I need to..."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. He didn't want an excuse. "We both know what you gotta do." He shrugged it off like he didn't really care, getting up to go into the bathroom.

Brenda pouted as he walked past her and closed the door behind him. He didn't have anything else to say to her at the moment that wouldn't lead to an argument. And even he knew she would leave in the middle of one of those, especially if she wasn't going to get her way.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: Brenda/Fritz is a pairing I struggle with a lot while writing, so hopefully this wasn't so bad and the suspensions he has were something I still got across. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
